


jurassic trek

by brahe



Series: mckirk beyond [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Guns, Jurassic World AU, Kissing, M/M, the pterosaur attack scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the jurassic world au no one asked for.</p><p>Jim and Leonard look for Jim's nephews during the pterosaur attack on the courtyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jurassic trek

**Author's Note:**

> mckirk beyond day 5: crossovers or aus. i'd been thinking about a jurassic park/world au for a while. i picked a random scene in jurassic world to write, so here's that. i will probably write the whole fic. eventually.
> 
> loosely:   
> jim - claire  
> leonard - owen  
> sulu and chekov - zach and gray  
> nyota - zara  
> scotty - lowery

Jim's taking down the pterosaurs one after the other, settling back into the offensive with surprising ease. People are running every which way around him, and there's dinosaurs dropping out of the sky everywhere he looks. He needs to find Hikaru and Pavel.

 

There's a table near the center of the courtyard and he jumps on it, ducking now and then to avoid the dinosaurs that sweep too close to his head. He scans the crowd, becoming more frantic as he doesn't find what he's looking for.

  
Leonard comes up behind him, circling the table Jim's standing on.

  
"I can't find them!" Jim shouts over the commotion.

 

"We need a larger search radius," Leonard replies, and begins to move away from the table.

 

A dimorphodon catches him off guard. It knocks him onto his stomach, claws digging into his shoulders. Leonard swings at it blindly with the butt of his gun, managing to to hit enough to loosen his grip. He flips just as the dinosaur jumps on his again, and he pushes against it as its snapping jaws get closer and closer to his face.

 

Suddenly it stops, and Leonard looks over to see Jim lowering his gun, a grim kind of determination on his face. He crosses over, offering out his hand. Leonard takes it, and Jim pulls him up and keeps pulling him until their chests touch. He winds a hand around Leonard's waist to hold him as he kisses him, a quick and frantic meeting of lips.

  
He's breathing hard when he lets Leonard go and turns his face so he can't see the blush. Leonard stares at him for a heartbeat before he grabs Jim's arm and spins him around, crushing their lips together again.

  
"Finally," he mumbles, close enough that Jim can feel the movement of his lips against his own.

  
"Sorry," Jim says, apologizing for more that just one thing. He rubs a hand at the back of his neck. "I just..."

  
Whatever he was going to say is cut off by a shout when he sees something behind Leonard.

  
"Pavel!" Jim yells, running off. Leonard turns to see Jim and a tiny, curly-haired blonde collide, Jim lifting the little body up into his arms. He holds the boy close, hand curled around the back of Pavel's head as he squeezes the shaking body into his chest.

  
"It's okay, it's okay," Jim whispers, pressing kisses into his hair.

  
Two others join them a moment later, a tall woman he recognizes as Nyota and another small child, his hair black and spiked. He lets go of the woman's hand to rush to Jim.

  
"Hikaru, oh my God," he hears Jim say when he sees the other boy. Jim bends enough to help Hikaru climb into his arms and kisses his temple.

  
"I was so worried," Jim says, voice soft. "Where did you go?"

Leonard picks up the gun Jim dropped, their conversation fading into the background. He looks around, noticing the decrease in dinosaurs falling from the sky. People have stopped running around without destinations, and are now looking warily at the dinosaurs on the ground.

  
There's one crawling towards them now, and Leonard shoots it with an aggressive sigh. The conversation behind him stops and he turns.

  
"We should go," he says. Jim nods after a moment.

 

"Yeah, we need to, we should..."

  
He sets Pavel and Hikaru on the ground, and takes his gun from Leonard as the man begins to walk away.

  
Nyota raises an eyebrow at Jim and Jim blushes.

  
"Told you," she says. Jim punches her arm.

Leonard leads them through the gates to the back. He tries the door of one of the big jeeps, and when it opens, he ushers the others inside. Nyota stays outside, her hand on the door.

  
"I'm going to go find Scotty at the control room. Be safe," she says. There's a moment where she and Jim seem to communicate without talking, and then he nods.

  
"You too," he says, and she shuts the door.

  
Leonard throws the truck in reverse, getting them out of the flow of the crowd.

  
"What next?" he says. Jim's phone rings before he can respond.

  
"Scotty?" Jim answers, the phone on speaker.

  
_"Aye, boss. There's a problem at the command center. Marcus has men all over the room, and he's saying they're going to use the raptors to catch the beast."_   


  
Jim looks up, meets Leonard's angry gaze.

  
"I don't think so," he growls. "Hold on."

  
The jeep lurches forward as Leonard slams the pedal down, and they peel out of the back lot and down the dirt road that leads to the raptor pin.


End file.
